


Fear of Falling

by Inkpot



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, if you're here for my usual h/c you're in the wrong place, or some other event; it's left unclear, there is no comfort only hurt, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: A series of scenes, alternating between the past and the present.





	Fear of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunnies attacked and brought the first and last scenes while I was getting lunch so now I feel sad. Pardon me while I go try to write something fluffy to raise my mood.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any typos, I think I got them all but I used speech to text for most of this and it's not the most reliable at times. Also I kept switching tense (it happens a lot to me), so feel free to correct me.

“Aren’t you scared?”

KID turns to look at him, gem still held up to the Moon. “Pardon?”

Conan stands facing him, for once not attempting a capture. “Doing this. Aren't you scared of what will happen, if one day you jump too slow?” His voice goes softer than before. “If they finally hit their mark?”

KID turns the rest of the way around, sliding his hands into his pockets along with the gem. “Of course I'm scared. You can't not be, when you do something like this.” He smiles, and it's not the usual fearless KID grin, not quite. “But I have a purpose. And that makes it worthwhile, right?”

Conan doesn't respond. There isn’t really a response to that.

 

The first Heist _after_ , everyone on the task force is shocked by their smallest member’s cold determination to capture the imposter. He couldn't explain it either. How could he, without telling them what they didn't know, couldn't know?

How could he tell them that, for just a moment, he'd hoped it might be the real thing?

 

“Sometimes I consider quitting.”

Conan looks at KID with something like shock. “You? Really?”

KID shrugs. “It's dangerous, and there's no certainty that I'll succeed in my goal.” He pauses to smirk at Conan. “But I can't disappoint my critics, can I?”

He runs off laughing when Conan threatens him with the dart watch.

 

The worst part is that he doesn't even find out until weeks later, when his parents call to ask if he's heard anything from one of their old friends. He barely recognized the name, and the realization only drove home how little he had known about his closest companion.

The investigation was quiet, much quieter than when Kudo Shinichi had first gone missing. It only leaves him with more regrets.

 

“What will you do when you find it?”

KID hands him another gem - not Pandora - and turns to look at the sky. “Crush it.”

Conan hardly blinks. “And after that?”

The grin he turns on Conan is harsh, cutting. “Crush _them_.”

 

“Aren't you scared?” Ai asks, already preparing the needle. “You could die, you know. The antidote to something that was never meant to be a poison might well be a poison itself.”

Conan thinks back to nights spent talking on rooftops, to a dedication he can hardly hope to match, to memories of a bright grin he refuses to let fade. “Of course I'm scared. But…” he smiles, and there are traces of KID in it. “I have a purpose. And that makes it worthwhile.”

 

KID always had all the luck. Shinichi just hoped some of it might have rubbed off on him.


End file.
